Hunger Games USA
by brakayla1273
Summary: Brady was in Chicago when the Hunger Games began in the U.S.A What if Brady was a tribute? Will he live or die?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pair of kings or the Hunger Games

Chapter 1 Tributes

Brady's POV

This is the time I regret leaving Kinkow the most, standing in the school gym, just waiting. Last week they announced that some games called the Hunger Games would start in the united states, it has been in other countries but nobody watched it here because it was so gruesome. Now they decided to pick two teenagers from each state to have one hundred contestants.

Then a woman dressed in the most colourful clothes I have ever seen walked on to the screen, not every teenager in Chicago would be there mostly we are all at our schools. She started talking but I wasn't listening, a video was played but I didn't watch.

"Ladies first." She reached in a grabbed a slip of paper. "Rose Williams." The screen changed to a high school where a 16 or 17 year old brown haired girl walked up to the stage. She reminded me of Mikayla.

"And now for the boys." I began to sweat, I'm so nervous, what if it's me? "Brady Parker."

The world seem to be completely still, I wasn't called forward, I wasn't on the screen, I wasn't walking forward.

The screen switched back to the woman. "Let's give a hand for our two Chicago tributes. And may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen went black.

The next day was the last day for me to stay in Chicago, there was a lot of packing and crying. My mind started to wander and think maybe this was for the best, there was not much for me in my life, I abandoned my friends, family and a whole island and left Boomer to clean up the mess I made. Boomer. I hope he doesn't know where I'm going. And there was Mikayla. I guess she won't have to worry about me and my cheesy pick-up lines, she'll be more happy if I'm gone forever, but a part of me hopes she'll miss me.

Now I'm standing in front of the train, waiting again.

"Be careful Brady." said my aunt Nancy. I could tell that she knows I'm not coming back, even uncle Bill is crying, no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

I sighed "Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, we all know I'm not coming back, so let's just not even bother trying to hide it." I hugged them both as hard as I could trying to be strong and not cry.

"Tributes board."

I pulled away, "I gotta go." Walking onto the train following the brown haired girl who was the other tribute. "Wow." The train was amazingly decorated with food and flowers. The girl turned to me.

"Hi I'm Rose, you must be Brady Parker."

"Yeah."

"Listen I know we have to try and kill each other, but can we at least help each other get through this." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but nod with warm look that followed.

"Welcome!" We turned to see the woman who announced the tributes. "I'm Effie Trinket from the Capital. Now enjoy everything on the train, it is only a few hours till the Capital, so have fun." With the she left.

"How can we enjoy any of this when we're going to die in two weeks?" Rose exclaimed.

"It will be alright, let's enjoy the time we have left alive on earth while we can."

She nodded and then smiled slyly "Fine, let's enjoy our time." and then walked to the table and began to eat.

Boomer's POV

It's been 1 year since Brady left, and I've finally started to get the hang of being a king, I'm glad he left in a way because I've gotten to grow up, it's almost like we both need to be away from each other to grow up.

Mikayla came in and said "King Boomer, you are needed in the royal bunker for a meeting with elders."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know but it sounded urgent."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

"Is there something wrong my king? You've been a little down lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded but still looked uncertain."Ok, just hurry up." I sighed and followed her out of my room. I arrived in the royal bunker. Waiting there was Mason and the Elders, they all looked at me like they had bad news so I approached them slowly.

"What's wrong?"

Mason spoke up first "Boomer, we have bad news."

"Well I knew that, but is it?"

He sighed. "Boomer have you ever heard of the Hunger Games?"

Brady's POV

"Attention Tributes. We have arrived at the Capital. Please prepare to depart the train in 5 minutes." was announced.

We were enjoying a feast and told each other about ourselves. Standing and looking out the window, we saw the most amazing site. The Capital was a world filled with tall silver buildings and houses with a beautiful sparkling river running through it.

"It's beautiful."

I looked at her and replied "Yeah it is." She looked back at me and smiled warmly back at me, we are really starting to like each other. She got me way more than Mikayla ever did, while we were talking I completely forgot all about what we were getting into.

"What do think is going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, but from what I heard about you I think you're going to live through this, unlike me," she glanced and looked like she was going to cry, "nobody thinks I'm going to make it."

"I doubt I'm going live, I always screw up when it's the most important, but you are smart and athletic and amazing even though I've only known you for 2 hours, I feel like I've known you forever. You're going to win."

"Don't give me false hope."

"I'm not."

Suddenly the train came to a stop.

"Ready for this to begin?" I asked her.

"Never." She smiled, and took my hand as we walked out the train doors into the crowd.

Author's Note

I hope you like the first chapter, I'll try to update soon on both of my stories. Pleas review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Grand Entrance

Boomer's POV

"Yes, I've heard of the Hunger Games. Why?"

"Well your father banded anyone watching it, but there is always at least one person in the kingdom who watches it. We've never been able to catch them, so we just need to let you know that you are not allowed to watch and keep an eye out for anyone breaking the rules."

"Ok."

I left the bunker to find Mikayla standing in front of the door trying to listen in on the meeting.

"What are you doing Mikayla?"

"What? Nothing, just checking the doors for umm spider webs." She said very unconvincingly. Everyone knows she's a horrible liar.

"You were trying to spy on the meeting weren't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah. But I couldn't hear anything. So what happened?"

"They just told me that watching the Hunger Games is illegal and stuff."

"Oh, well I already knew that, I guess I didn't have to spy at all."

"I guess."

Lanny's POV

I'm watching the Hunger Games with my fish Yamokoshi, and I couldn't be any happier! King Brady is one of the tributes and he's going to be one of the first dead, and now I only have to get rid of King Boomer now!

Now their leaving the train. Brady's holding the hand of the other girl from Chicago, Rose I think.

"Lanny!" I heard Mason yell.

I rushed downstairs trying to keep myself from smiling but not succeeding at all. Once I got to the throne room Mikayla asked me. "Lanny why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

She gave me a weird look. "Alright."

Then Mason came in. "Hello Lanny. We need to talk."

I backed up a step.

"No, just one question. Do you watch the Hunger Games every year?"

"NO! Of course not."

"Really? Just checking." He left. I have to be more careful with watching or I'll be sent to the dungeon.

Brady's POV

The crowd roared as we exited the train, holding hands and smiling. As soon as we got to the building we were practically dragged inside by the people who Rose refers to as the 'groomers'.

"I'm Tiffy, this Fiffy and that is Tom. We will be getting you ready for your grand entrance."

That was pretty much all they said before we were pushed into our outfits, hair filled with so much goop it shone as well as make-up. When I looked at Rose, she looked stunning. Her hair was straightened and shiny, with dark red lips and a dress to match that flowed down trailed behind her. It had one strap with small flowers that trailed down to the bottom and a slit in the side.

"Are you OK?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you just look….. amazing."

She smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

I looked at myself in the mirror there were red streaks in my hair that went from the middle of my head and got thinner as they went out. I was wearing a black suite and read v neck shirt underneath.

I smiled back at her and offered her my arm. "Shall we?"

She took it. "We shall."

We arrived at a chariot that was painted to look like the American flag pulled by two white horses with silver bridles and plumes. As soon as we got in we had to wait because we are almost last.

"Brady Parker and Rose Williams from Illinois." I felt her take my hand again and it gave me a spark of hope, riding out felt so much easier. The crowd roared again, we waved and smiled at the crowd. The announcer said something that we didn't hear but the crowd seemed to love it.

Lanny's POV

"Brady Parker and Rose Williams from Illinois." I watched them ride out and the crowd cheered for them, the camera zoomed in on their hands. "Looks like we may have some star crossed lovers in this year's competition. I nearly fell out of my chair. Star crossed lovers! I can't believe it! Brady seems to fall in love with every girl he meets, I wonder what Mikayla would think of this. But I can't tell Mikayla.

The whole time I watched I still can't believe my luck, Brady's going to be out of my way.

"I can't wait for this to start!" I whispered.

Author's Note

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having so much trouble figuring out what to do with the beginning, but I know what to do with rest of it. I can't wait to find out what you think so review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let the Training Begin!

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or the Hunger Games.

Brady's POV

Lying down on my bed. I can't sleep, I'm not tired. The entire day was spent walking around touring the building, even meeting my mentor for the games. Her name is Katniss, she's so sort of Hunger Games legend or something.

_Flashback_

_They opened the doors for me and Rose, still holding hands by the way, and there stood a woman in her thirties dressed in all black, with dark brown hair in an elegant braid running over her shoulder._

_"Hello Brady, Rose. I am Katniss Everdeen and I will be your mentor and trainer for the games. Follow me I'll show you to your room." She said all this completely stone faced, then turned around and walked toward the elevator. We didn't even move still shocked from all that happened and dressed up. She turned back towards us. "Well? Are you coming?" With a hint of a smile on her face, and amusement in her voice._

_Once we arrived in the room she pointed to the right side door. "That door leads to Roses quarters," then she pointed to the left. "and that door leads to Brady's quarters. Now let's discuss strategy for the games."_

_We all sat down on the couch, and I finally looked around the room, it was huge with comfy expensive leather furniture, a giant TV is across from the couch. _

_"Now, have either of you seen the Hunger Games before." We both shook our heads and Katniss sighed. "I thought so. I guess that means this is going to be harder than I was hoping for."_

_I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"Both of you will have to watch the tapes off the Games. I have to warn you that the games are pretty gruesome, but I guess you are going to find that out soon enough."_

_End of Flashback_

Those tapes were gruesome. I couldn't believe how many people died right in front of my face, some guy even killed someone by ripping his neck open with his teeth. I closed my eyes trying to get the image out of my head. I can't believe I'm actually going to have to be in the same situation, not to mention I'm going against Rose, I don't want to hurt her I guess I really hope she wins. I don't know if I want to win I don't have anything to live for leaving behind all my family and friends on Kinkow along with all my people, I let them all down.

I turned over and punched my pillow. I can't believe the way I talked to her yesterday! I just got caught up in the moment and talked to her like I knew everything about her. MIkayla all over again! I just can't seem to keep my feelings inside! I closed my eyes and sighed, and then I felt myself drift off…

I woke up to someone gently shaking me awake, looking up I saw Rose standing over me, it was still dark outside.

"Rose, what are you doing here? What time is it?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep after watching all the videos, I just can't believe we're actually going to have to do that stuff, you know… kill someone."

"I know how you feel."

"Well of course you do. I've never met anyone who understood me so well before."

"I'm just hoping I didn't sound really forward or anything."

She laughed. "No, I liked it." She took my hand and dragged me out of bed. "Now come on let's watch a movie and eat popcorn."

Once the popcorn was popped we sat on the couch and turned on the TV, she sat close to me and put her head on my shoulder, and her legs curled up underneath her. We barely paid attention to the TV, we fell asleep and I woke up the next the morning curled up next to Rose with her face in my neck and her arms wrapped around my waist. She had a smile on her face, she looked really happy. I gently shook her awake.

"Uhmm." she mumbled and nuzzled closer to me.

"Rose you got to get up now, it's morning."

She raised her head and smiled at me. "I could wake up to this every day."

I felt really awkward right now so I quickly stood up and brushed off myself. "So we start training today right?"

Rose looked disappointed. "Yeah we better go get ready," she smiled. "wanna to have breakfast?"

"Sure."

As soon as I got to my room I closed the door and leaned against the wooden door, giving out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Every time I looked at her I felt this warm fluttery feeling in my stomach. The way she looks at me with her warm honey brown eyes she makes me feel like we're the only two people in the world.

I feel guilty because I can't be in love with two girls. Mikayla or Rose. Mikayla or Rose. I groan. After I took a shower and changed into my training outfit, I met Rose on the couch again, we ate breakfast in an awkward silence, but I kept seeing her watching me out of the corner of my eye. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, especially when I thought about what she said earlier.

We arrived down at the training room, we were almost the last one's down there, the room had walls full of weapons, stations for archery, knives, swords and survival tips were set up. I looked at our competition and noticed one guy around my age looking at me as soon as our eyes met a hatred grew between us that I couldn't explain. I turned away.

A man stepped forward dressed in a red and black suit. "Alright tributes, it is time to start your training, you must remember not only to train with weapons, but also with survival tips you may find those more helpful especially where you're going. Let the training begin!"

Mikayla's POV

I flopped down on my bed and let out a sigh. Another hard day at work for a while now I felt really down. Any time I ever spent time with Candace she always told me that it was because I missed Brady and she sometimes she even dared to say I loved him! Can you believe that? Me love Brady? I rolled over and looked at my night stand where I put a picture of Brady in a frame.

"Ok maybe I do miss him." I thought. I picked up the frame and gently stroked his face. "and maybe I do love him." I smiled.

"I love him." I said out loud, then I frowned I can never tell him that. I felt the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I gently hugged the picture to me as the tears started falling down. After about an what seemed like days of crying. I picked up my phone and called Candace.

"Hey Candace..."

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update I've been busy with school and usually I'm only going to update on the weekends, don't worry the later chapters are going to be way more interesting. Please review so I know your reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Red Rose Blooms

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings of the Hunger Games.

Brady's POV

_Last Chapter_

_A man stepped forward dressed in a red and black suit. "Alright tributes, it is time to start your training, you must remember not only to train with weapons, but also with survival tips you may find those more helpful especially where you're going. Let the training begin!"_

Presently

I looked over at Rose as everyone else scattered to a station.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I don't know, how about the fire starting station."

"Sure." I started to walk away, halfway to the station I realized I was alone, I turned back to see Rose standing in the same spot staring at me with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Rose. You OK?" She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Yeah, let's go." She hurried to the station with her head down blushing bright red.

Rose's POV (finally!)

As he was talking I watched his eyes, those big brown sweet eyes looking at me with such gentleness, his lips looked so soft I could imagine kissing them and holding him close to me. As he started walking away I noticed the way that the light hit his head that made his hair shine. He turned back to me "Rose. You OK?"

"Yeah, let's go." I hurried past him, I felt my face heat up till I thought it would catch on fire. I squatted down next to the pile of wood and I felt Brady kneel next to me.

"You sure you're alright Rose?" Looking up at him I saw the concern in his eyes.

"Awww he's so sweet!" I thought.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something else. Someone else." I whispered the last part so quietly he couldn't hear.

"Okay well let's get started." He started to read the instructions and try making a fire but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than him, I guess when we're in the maze I'll probably die when I'm watching him.

Mikayla's POV

"Hey Candace…."

"Hey Mikayla! Any good stories for my show, because if it's anything else I have to go, I have no idea what I'm going to do for my next show."

"Well, I have no stories for your show…"

"Ohhh."

"but I just wanted to talk to you about Brady…"

"AHHHHH! Finally! I knew you had feelings for him! You have to tell him how you feel!"

"How am I going to do that he's all the way in Chicago because he thinks I will never date him. What am I supposed to say to him anyway?"

"Just tell him you love him. I mean he already told you how he feels about you."

"What if he rejects me?"

"Then you gave it your best shot. If it's meant to be it'll be. So tell him."

"Ok, you know what Candace you're right I'm going to go to Chicago and tell Brady how I feel!"

"You go girl!"

"Too far Candace."

"Sorry."

Brady's POV

I felt so nervous, waiting in line for the archery, I tried to watch all the others before me because I have no idea what I'm doing. "Next!"

I picked up the silver bow and an arrow, keeping my eye on the target I drew the bow string back and released. The arrow soared through the air and hit directly in the heart of the target. Rose looked at me shocked. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know I just… you know."

She smiled. "Can you show me?"

"Sure I guess." I put my arms around her. "Ok so place the arrow there, yeah and pull back and..." She let go and the arrow hit the center of the target again. "That was great, try it on your own now."

She looked at me disappointed. "Alright." She repeated the actions and the arrow hit the far wall. "I think I need some more practice."

"I'm going to head to the swords, you want to come?"

"No, I'm just going to keep trying."

As I got to the sword practice I saw the same guy that was staring at me earlier. He had blonde hair and blue eyes after looking at each other for a few seconds he finally broke the silence. "So, you're Parker? I expected more."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing I guess. I'm Cato by the way." He picked up a second sword. "Want to go?"

I took the sword glaring at him. "Sure."

We circled each other, then he rushed at me, I blocked him and he knocked me down so he decided to mock me. "I knew you were no competition. Just some city boy that's never good at anything. Probably doesn't get any girls either. You know that Rose girl is pretty cute, maybe if you die I can go a few rounds with her, if you know what I mean."

I felt the anger swell in me and I swung my sword at him hard enough to knock him away from me a few seconds for me to get up, he tried to hit me again but I blocked him twisted my sword around his arm and flicked his sword in the air and caught it in my other hand. Then I swung my arm and my sword caught him across the chest and he fell down.

He breathed heavily and asked me angrily. "How did you do that?"

"You weren't much competition." I turned away and suddenly felt something slam into me and hit my head against the ground and everything went black…

Author's Note

Thanks for waiting so long! I've been busy with a whole bunch of school issues. I'll try to keep updating as often as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Conflicted

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or the Hunger Games.

Brady's POV

Everything is fuzzy, but light is coming through and then a face. Rose. She's looking down at me with worried eyes and slightly biting her lower lip.

"Hey." I say smiling up at her.

She sighs. "Thank God you're alright! I was worried sick!"

"What happened?"

"You and Cato were fighting about something and you won."

I shook my head. "I think I remember that."

"Then when you had your back turned he jumped on you and your head hit the ground and knocked you unconscious."

She paused and gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"Why do you and Cato hate each other so much?"

"I honestly don't know why, I just saw him and for some reason didn't like him, you know, have you ever had that…?"

"No never, but I've had the opposite." Smiling slyly.

"What do you mean?"

Rose's POV

Since he opened his eyes I couldn't help but stare. Chocolate brown, I just want to melt. He seemed confused by what I meant by having the opposite. He probably doesn't know but ever since I saw him I loved him. I wish he knew.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean?"

"By having the opposite?"

"Yeah."

"It means that instead of hating someone I fell in love with someone at first glance."

"Who?"

"I can't say." I said hoping to make him jealous. "Anyway it's almost midnight and we have to wake up at 8am. Better get some sleep we only have a 13 more days of training and Katniss is going to be talking to us tomorrow about how we're going to get the sponsors support. Night."

I stood up and walked to my door but when I got there I looked back at him to see him looking at me too. I couldn't help but smile. "Go to bed Brady."

The Next Morning 13 days till the Games

Brady's POV

The sun shone into my room strongly. Today I will probably have to face Cato again, hopefully he won't try to skewer me again.

"Brady are you up?!" I heard a gruff voice call me.

"Ughh!" Shoving a pillow over my head to block the voice out.

"BRADY!" Someone opened the door and dragged me out of bed.

"OWWW!" I yelled as my head hit the floor and turning over to see Katniss standing over me. "What are you doing it's only six in the morning?!"

"If either of you are going to survive the Games with 99 other people who want to kill you, you have to train hard! Only one of you is going to come out of there alive! Do you want to live or not?"

"I….I guess."

"You guess?"

"Maybe not." I sat up. "I mean I don't have anything in my life worth living for I abandoned by brother and all the people depending on me and the girl I love said she'd never date me."

"Rose said that?" She crouched down next to me.

"Rose? No Mikayla."

"Who's Mikayla?"

"The girl I love."

"I thought that would be Rose."

"I don't love Rose we're just friends."

She snorted. "Come on! I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"Just forget it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Katniss sighed. "We need to talk about how you and Rose are going to get sponsors for the Games. So get dressed and get some breakfast I believe your 'friend' is waiting for you."

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey V-neck t-shirt, I left my room and saw Rose making some pancakes and putting them on two plates.

"Two plates?"

She looked up. "I figured you would want some."

I smiled at her. "Thanks you're the best."

She blushed lightly. "I heard Katniss had some trouble getting you out of bed."

"Yeah, I think that bump is growing on my head."

She laughed and pushed a plate towards me. "Here have some breakfast you'll need your strength for training today."

"Thanks again."

We sat and halfway through breakfast Katniss came in. "Now, both of you need to know that the name of the game is sucking up. Either make people love you or pity you and you'll get the support you need. The money will all go to sending extra supplies to you while the Games are going on."

She continued to talk about the many ways to get sponsors and some things to talk about in the interview coming up next week. My thoughts began to wander off to back home on the island with Boomer, Mason and Mikayla. I missed her the most with her gorgeous hair and eyes and that smile that brought warmth to my heart. Why did she have to say all that stuff. If she didn't I wouldn't be in this mess, but I guess it's for the best I won't be living a lie anymore about the possibility that she'll date me.

"BRADY! Pay attention! You guys better head off to training now."

The entire time we were training I couldn't help but think about Kinkow. Even without paying attention somehow I managed to hit the bullseye every time. I noticed the game makers that were watching seemed to be watching me even more than yesterday with the fight. Once me and Rose got back to the room I had to help her up there because she fell on the obstacle course and sprained her ankle.

I put her foot on a pillow on the coffee table. "Here. I'll go get some ice."

Rose's POV

"There's the ice." I immediately felt the relief fill me. "Thanks Brady."

"No problem."

"Brady?"

No one's POV

"Yeah?"

She had a conflicted look on her face.

"What happens if it comes down to the both of us…. at the end?"

"Rose, if the small chance it comes down me and you I will kill myself before I'll cause you pain."

"It'll cause me pain if you get hurt!" She yelled angrily. "I can't have you die and I still want to live!"

He pulled her into his arms and she started to cry into his shoulder. "It'll be alright Rose."

Author's Note

Another boring chapter! My apologizes. I hope to update the next chapter soon and make it more exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Dream

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or the Hunger Games.

Boomer's POV

"MY KING! MY KING! MY KING!" Someone screamed in my ear causing to fall off my bed.

"OWWWW!" I screamed and looked up to see Mikayla standing over me I glared at her. "What are you doing Mikayla?"

"My king you have to come downstairs immediately."

"Why?"

"A ship from Mindu crashed over here last night in the wind storm…"

"There was a wind storm last night?"

"….and the king has asked to speak with you. Oh and Candace wants to apologize in advance for her hair incident from the storm."

We headed down to the plaza and I was shock, the entire plaza destroyed. Most of the crashed boat was intact but there were pieces of wood all over the place.

"King Boomer?" A tall red haired boy in tattered robes questioned me.

"Yes."

"I am king Boz from Mindu, my people and I were traveling to me with the royals of Kipi Kipi but we got caught up in the wind storm and crashed upon your island, our boat is damaged and we kindly ask for your help."

"If that's your way of asking to stay here then yes."

"Oh phew!" Boz ripped off his robes to reveal normal shorts and t-shirt. "I've been working on that speech for hours."

"Umm this is Mikayla our head guard."

"Whoa! Sorry you look just like my ex-girlfriend so I don't like you." He lifted up his shirt to cover his eyes and the elders gasped.

"Kinkow swirl. Boomer there is something you should know, you and Brady aren't twins you're triplets. Boz is your long lost brother."

"I have a brother." Boz said and then grabbed me into a hug and yelled. "I HAVE A BROTHER!"

The next few days passed by in a blur saving Mikayla from an ape, letting Brady go, sharing my room with a monkey brother, fighting over a girl, falling off a waterfall, the dance competition, the dentist, dating two goat girls, fighting a werewolf, thumb wrestling for the castle, getting stuck together and then eventually Brady slipped my mind.

Mikayla's POV

I was planning on leaving to see Brady as soon as possible but now that Boz is here I've been so busy, I mean I miss Brady but me and Boz are starting to become great friends, maybe I'll visit him one day but for now I think I'll stay here.

"Hey girlfriend!" I looked around to see Candace running towards me as quickly as she could in heels which I have to admit is pretty fast. "Sooooooooooo"

"So what?"

"You know Brady, you leaving when is that happening?"

I looked down at my feet. "I'm not going."

"What? I thought you loved him."

"I do but it's just that Boz is here and there's so much to do and everything is changing I just can't leave now of all times. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Oh come on! You and Brady are meant to be Brakayla, I have a shirt!"

"Sorry Candace." With that I turned around and ran to my room. Lucky for me she didn't follow me so I sat down at my desk and started to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Candace is driving me crazy! I do love Brady but there's a new king and everything is hard to deal with right now. I'll visit Brady soon though, I promise. _

I looked over at the clock.

_Got to go I'm late for my guard shift._

_Mikayla_

Brady's POV

_Brady's Dream_

_I'm walking through the jungle on Kinkow, there's fog everywhere._

_"Brady." A deep voice called, it sounded kind of like Mason. "Brady."_

_"Mason? Is that you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then who is it?"_

_"No one."_

_I looked around in confusion. Still seeing nothing._

_"Why am I here?"_

_"You are here because you need to know something."_

_"Well what do I need to know?!" I yelled._

_"You need to know the truth, there are two kings of legend but there are three brothers."_

_I froze. "Wait are you saying…"_

_"Yes you have another brother, King Boz. He arrived yesterday morning from Mindu. The island hasn't decided which kings it wants to be it's kings of legends. But it has decided that only two kings can be alive at once. If you return to Kinkow one of your other brothers will be killed."_

_"What?!" _

_"The island will put you through a test. A test to choose which is more important your pride or your brothers. You will decide."_

_"But how will I know what the test is?"_

_"You will know when the time comes."_

_"But…."_

_"Goodbye King Brady. Choose wisely."_

_"WAIT! WAIT!..."_

_End of Dream_

I woke up panting, and sweat beading on my forehead. I can't believe it, I'm not a king of legend, I have another brother and if I want both of them to live I have to die. I really hope Boomer or what was his name Boz, didn't have the same dream or one of them will die for me.

I looked over at the clock 2:30 am, I groaned and flopped back down on my bed. This was going to be a long night.

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I hopefully be updating a lot more often. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Scoring

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or the Hunger Games. Oh and some of this chapter is going to be from the episode loathe potion no.9 and there will be some Bozkayla, but trust me they won't end up together so don't hate me.

5 Days till the Games

Brady's POV

Training was horrible today, since I barely slept at all last night I was completely off. Well not completely, I still rule at archery. There was one good thing I didn't see Cato at all. Apparently his mentor wanted some private training sessions with him. But the lack of sleep isn't the only thing bothering me, me or one of my brothers is going to have to die! I know I'm going to sacrifice myself because I can't be responsible for some ones death (pretty ironic from where I am now) but I'm worried I'm going to chicken out or something. From what the voice said in my dream sometime in the Hunger Games I'm going to be faced with a challenge that I can overcome but I have to choose if I value my life and pride over my brothers. So I guess there's only one solution. I have to die.

Boomer's POV

Something really weird happened today. I mean really really weird even for here. Mikayla and Boz were getting along really well over some banana surprises. They were laughing and hugging and being all cutsie. It was disgusting! Anyways I'm worried, what if Boz starts liking Mikayla and he turns out like Brady. I can't lose another brother to that girl. I confronted Mikayla about it earlier she seemed a bit nervous but she claimed nothing was going on between her and Boz.

I headed up to my room with Boz, we are going to have Japanese food for lunch with some strangers cause that's how you have to eat it. We were just about to watch the chef toss a shrimp into his hat when Mikayla walked in. Boz turned to her and said "Hey Mikayla." And he completely missed the shrimp toss.

"What are you doing Boz?!"

He looked back at me startled. "What aren't you supposed to say hi when someone walks into a room?"

"Not when a man is about to catch shrimp in his own hat, am I right people?" The strangers nodded.

"Alright what's going on?"

I was about to answer but Mikayla got to it before I could. "He thinks that there's something on between us. Can you believe it? Pfft! It's ridiculous!" Everyone kept starring at her and there must be something wrong with my eyes but she seemed nervous again. "Well, um, King Boomer, there's nothing going on between me and Boz and I'm late for um something really important." She hurried out of the room.

I looked over at Boz again, and he seemed kind of nervous too. "Boz, you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Better than fine. Super actually. And like Mikayla said there is nothing going on between us. It's not like we kissed or anything. OK WE KISSED! Are you happy?" He stormed out of the room after Mikayla. Leaving me with my jaw to the ground.

THEY KISSED!

Rose's POV

Something really weird has been going on with Brady all day. He has dark circles under his eyes and he keeps muttering things like 'save the kingdom' and 'no pride'. He hasn't eaten or drank anything all day and he sucked in training. Katniss is getting really frustrated with him, but I don't think he notices or cares. We just had dinner, well I did, and now we're supposed to go down to the training area for something called scoring. Katniss was telling us a little about it earlier. We are supposed to pick out our strength and try and impress the game makers as much as possible. The scores range from 1 to 12. 12 being most impressive. The better we are the higher the score, the higher the score the more fans and we have, and the more fans we have the more sponsors we'll have. A higher score might also mean a bigger target on your back.

Katniss has been talking a lot about sponsors lately. They donate money to us and Katniss can use that money to send something to us like food, water, medicine, weapons. They can save your life. They saved her husband Peetas life in the games.

Hmm. Maybe me and Brady will somehow both come out of the games and get married, like Katniss and Peeta. I really like him, everyone does. He's funny, sweet, kind, and so HOT! I really think I'm in love with him but I know he likes another girl. Millena or something. I already hate her, she just threw away a perfect guy like Brady like he was nothing, so she must be a snob!

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" I turn to Brady whose sitting next to me on a bench with all the other tributes.

"You okay?" he asks worried. Awww! He's adorable when he's worried.

"Yeah I'm just nervous. Are you?"

"Yeah, about a lot of things." He muttered the last part under his breath so I could barely hear it. What is that supposed to mean. I was about to ask when a man with a white beard and wearing a white suit stepped out.

"So nice to finally meet you tributes. I'm President Snow, the owner of the hunger games. Now all of you will go in one at a time in order. If you haven't noticed the numbers on all your clothing that is what they are for."

Everyone looked down at their Hunger Games training uniforms. Mine said 100. Great I'm last. I look over at Brady he's 99. Well at least I'll have him to keep me company the whole time.

"As I was saying. You will all enter when your name is called. Once you get into the training room kindly wait for us to tell you to start and you will pick one weapon. You will show us your skill with that weapon until we tell you to stop. Once you're done head back up to your room and relax for the rest of the evening. Is that all clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Good first up Kimberly Hunsberg. Everyone watched a blonde girl around thirteen get up and follow president Snow to the training room. When the door closed behind them we all sat in an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was looking at someone else trying to size them up and that's when it hit me. Right now we're all just some teenagers training in the same building but in five days we are all going to be at each others throats fighting for survival. Even some people I would consider friends will stab me in the back, literally.

Brady's POV

A few hours later.

It's only me, Rose and some other guy named Jase left. We can't hear what's going on in there and we're all nervous. I hope the game makers can't tell. I want to prove to the whole world that I'm not a wimp, I want to prove to all the bullies back at my old high school that I'm not only a king, I can fight my own battles. I want to prove to… well I want to prove to Mikayla I don't run when things get tough, that I am mature enough for her, but I guess it's too late for that. I'll probably never see her again, or Boomer, or Mason, or poor sweet cousin Lanny. What's he going to do without me? And I'll never get to meet my new brother.

"Brady Parker." My head shot up as my name was called. When did Jase go? I turned to Rose and gave her a small smile, she gave one back. At least I get to spend time with her before I die. When I walked in the training room it seemed different. There was a large table filled with food and surrounded with comfy leather chairs that the game makers were sitting in. They were all chatting, laughing and eating, but they didn't seem to realize I was there. The rest of the training area was filled with equipment and lots of space, it looked like none of it was even used yet,

I walked a few feet closer to the table and called. "Excuse me."

President Snow looked over at me. "Oh, yes, you may begin Mr. Parker." He turned back to the person he was talking to before. Nobody seemed to care that I was there. Oh well let's get this over with.

I knew immediately what I was going to do. Archery. I am pretty good with every weapon but the bow and arrows are my favourite. The bow was beautiful, silver with mocking jays carved into it. I notched the arrow into to place and pulled carefully aiming and releasing. Perfect. I looked back over at the table. None of them noticed. I took a second arrow and shot much quicker this time at the same target. The second arrow split the first. I looked over again but none of them were watching.

I felt angry. Those were both perfect shots and they called me in here to watch me and place scores on me but they don't even bother to look up from their wine.

"Hey who wants a pig!" They all cheer and make room for a giant pig on a silver platter with an apple in his mouth. I don't why but I took a third arrow and aimed for the apple.

SPLAT!

The apple was now pinned to the wall by an arrow, now they all turn to look at me.

"Thank you for giving me your time. I'll be going now." I gave a little salute dropped the bow and headed out the back door. I can't help but smirk once I'm out. That'll show them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Interviews

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings or the Hunger Games.

Boz's POV

I followed Mikayla out of the room before Boomer could blow up. I know he doesn't want me and Mikayla to date because about what happened to Brady. I understand and I'm not even sure if I have feelings for Mikayla. The kiss shouldn't have happened but it did. We were just talking and all of a sudden we both leaned in, I didn't feel anything but shock. When we pulled apart we just stood there starring into each others eyes.

I felt and still feel really bad about it. I mean I knew Boomer would hate it but I feel like I'm betraying Brady, even though I haven't met him yet but I know he has a thing for the guard girl.

I found Mikayla sitting in the throne room her eyes were glazed as she stared at the wall opposite to her and her hand on her machete, looking ready to attack anything that came her way so I slowly walked towards her hoping she won't cut me to ribbons if I sneak up on her.

"Hey Kayla."

She tensed but didn't mover her gaze. "Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at me and I noticed something different. Tears. The toughest girl on the island was in tears. "It's alright, it's just, Brady used to call me that. No one else ever did and… yeah." She looked down at her lap. Was she crying over Brady? I heard she might have a thing for him, but I never in a million years would have expected her to cry over him.

"I miss him like crazy and it's all my fault that he left. I keep wanting to go after him but I can't just leave and what if he doesn't want to see me. I broke his heart of course he doesn't want to see me." She bent over with face in her hands and started sobbing again.

I have never been in a situation like this before so I have no idea what I'm doing. I awkwardly sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Um… hey, it'll be alright."

I paused hoping that maybe she would stop crying. "but we'll see him again."

She came out of her hands, her face was covered with sticky trails of tears. "I just wish I would have had the chance to say goodbye to him." She whispered and then left for her room.

Brady's POV

As soon as I got back to the room Katniss started frantically asking me questions about how the scoring went. I just smirked and told her 'good' before I headed over to my room for a good nights sleep.

4 days till the games

I don't know how long I slept in but no one came to wake me up. Maybe I'll finally get a day off, I haven't had a day to just relax since I've been entered into the games. I've been nonstop working out and training, so now I actually have some muscle! I wonder what Boomer would think about all of this, I miss him so much, and now I'm never going to be able to say goodbye to him and that I'm sorry.

I walked out into the living room Katniss and Rose were sitting and talking. "Hello ladies, what are we talking about?"

"Brady sit down." commanded Katniss.

I held up my arms. "Whoa, am I in trouble?"

Katniss gave me look and I immediately shut my mouth and sat down. That look reminded me so much of Mikayla. She would give me that look every time I would flirt with her. I miss that.

"Rose and I have already started discussing this, but tomorrow evening we have the interviews. You will have to show everyone that you are interesting and the one to sponsor." She kept talking about picking out a specific personality to impress the viewers. My mind drifted off back to Kinkow. My brother, correction brothers. One which I'll never get to me. And then there's Mason he's like a father to me and I let him down, and what is poor Lanny going to do without me!? Finally Mikayla. The girl of my dreams, the one person I've wanted since the moment I met her.

"Brady are you listening to me!?"

My head shot up. I guess I drifted off to much. "Yeah sorry. I-I just, I have a lot on my mind."

She gave me look of sympathy, Rose looked kind of confused. "Well today you have off expect this evening the scorings will up on TV so you have to come and watch it and tomorrow we'll work on how you'll present yourself on the interviews." I nodded my head, just glad to get a day off.

I decided to spend the day wandering around, I haven't really got the chance to see anything here. The whole building was white and silver, it almost seemed to glow. I wish Boomer was here, he would come up with some sort of plan to cover the entire building with barbeque sauce, I miss that.

Mikayla's POV

When I got to my room I collapsed in a heap on my bed, how did things get so messed up? I finally figure out I'm in love with Brady and then I kiss Boz. It was nothing really big and passionate but it did last more than a few seconds. It was no big deal, at least for me. I was hurting and he was right there and we were laughing and sitting close I just leaned over and kissed him. We both promised not to tell anyone but I think Boz might have told Boomer. Oh well.

Now what do I do? The right thing would be to go after Brady. Right? No I can't do that, he's probably happy without me and I can't leave my dad alone to deal with the kings, and Candace is doing some special on TV, I'm doing an interview on it in couple of days, anyway I promised I her I would watch it and give her feedback on how she looked. Even if she's dressed as a clown I'll tell her she looked good to keep her off my back, if that doesn't work I'll wear my sandals so she can fun of me and forget about her outfit.

No Ones POV

Brady, Rose and Katniss are all sitting on the couch waiting for the scoring to begin.

"When is it going to start?" complained Brady.

Katniss rolled her eyes annoyed, he'd been asking the same question for 10 minutes. "Very soon, just wait patiently."

He sighed and leaned back into the couch, unconsciously moving closer to Rose, causing her to blush and a hint of a smile came to her face.

In fiery letters 'THE HUNGER GAMES' appeared, then a man in a silvery suit with blue hair appeared and started talking about this years games. "Looking at the scores for this years I'm very impressed, considering most of the kids all live in the city with no experience in fighting . Now our first tribute Kimberly Hunsberg from Manhattan New York," said girl appeared on the screen next to him. "she receives a very respectable 7 out of 12."

Brady scowled when Cato appeared on the screen with an 11. Brady and Rose spaced out for most of the show, while Katniss leaned forward drinking in every word. Brady appeared on the screen. "Brady Parker from Chicago Illinois, surprised to judges with his skill. He receives a full 12."

Brady's POV

"WHAT?" I yelled.

How in the world did I get a 12!? My accuracy was pretty good but….?

I looked over at Rose and Katniss, Katniss's jaw was basically on the ground and Rose was staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Now finally the last tribute is Rose Williams, also from Chicago Illinois, receives an 9 out of 12. Now thank you all for tuning in to the Hunger Games scoring. Remember in 4 days the games will begin. Goodnight everyone." The screen went blank.

3 days till the games

The Next Evening

The whole day Rose and I spent being lectured by Katniss about how we should act to get sponsors , then spending 4 hours getting hair, makeup and wardrobe done. I was wearing a similar outfit to the one I was wearing on the chariot except blue instead of red. Rose was stunning she was wearing a sequined dark blue long strapless dress.

"W-wow."

She looked down and then back up at me looking self-conscious. "What? It isn't that bad?"

"N-no you look beautiful!" I stuttered.

She blushed and kissed my cheek in thanks, it felt right. I'm pretty sure that if we weren't in the games right now I would ask her out.

"So," her voice broke me out of my thoughts. "are you as nervous as I am?"

"Yeah, but it's only going to be a five minute interview for each of us so it can't be too bad."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah I guess, but I've never been one for crowds and talking in front of them."

"It'll be fine." I smiled at her.

"99 and 100! Get in line you two on soon!" Someone called.

I sighed. What are they going to throw at us next?

Author's Note

Thanks for waiting! Make sure to read MikaylaMakoola's important author note and review this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Interviews Part 2

I don't own Pair of Kings or The Hunger Games, but I do own Rose.

No One's POV

Brady and Rose stepped forward behind the last few people in line leading onto the stage. Brady tried to recall everything Katniss told him about how to act in front of the crowds. _Be calm and confident. Show my sense of humor. Be myself._

"How hard could this be?" thought Brady. "I mean I like to sing in front of people, talking can't be any harder." Yet he couldn't shake the nervousness off, he looked over at Rose to see she didn't look that much better. Her face was pale, her hands were shaking and she looked like she was about to throw up. Rose looked back at Brady and they held each other's gaze, almost like they were in a trance.

"She's beautiful." Was all Brady could think about. She blushed as if she was reading his thoughts but her eyes held onto his. He couldn't help but notice that she really looked like Mikayla right now. Her hazel eyes were almost identical to hers. Her brown hair shone the same way, even her lips looked the same.

But the biggest difference between Mikayla and Rose's appearance was what he could see in their eyes. Mikayla always looked at him with anger, annoyance, or disgust. But with Rose there was something different. Something warm. Brady was not used to anyone looking at him that way, had he seen it before he would have recognized it as love.

Brady and Rose seemed to have such a special connection from the moment they met, like they knew each other their entire lives. It scared them both but it also comforted them, knowing that they would have someone who cared about them through the dark days yet to come.

Brady reached forward and gently squeezed Rose's hand, trying to give comfort to her but allowing himself to indulge in thoughts of how well their hands fit together. As if it should have been there his whole life, pulling him through the good and bad times a like.

"You're going to do great, besides I have to go up first and I have no idea what I'm doing." He chuckled softly and watched the small smile begin to grace her face.

"99!"

Brady jumped slightly as his number was called, and with much regret pulled his hand away Rose's, feeling very empty without it there. He walked through a short hallway with walls covered in bright red velvet curtains.

Brady's POV

When I reached the end of the hallway there was an opening leading onto the stage. A man named Caesar Flickerman with blue hair and a silver suit was sitting in hair opposite of a very pretty girl with blonde curly hair and a short gold dress. It looks like their almost done, I try to listen to what they are saying but I can't.

Carefully I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants and try to keep my breathing steady. The man in silver stands up and takes the hand of the golden haired girl, raising it high in the air with the crowd cheering wildly at them. She walks off stage, but not before flashing a smile to the camera one last time.

"And now we are down to our two final competitors. From Chicago Illnois, number 99 Brady Parker!" I started at the sound of the crowd, they all were practically jumping out of their seats as I walked on stage. Chanting my name and throwing single white roses up to me. I shake hands with Caesar and we both take a seat on the comfy wide chairs.

"So Brady you seem to be a crowd favorite, do you expect to have many sponsors in the game?"

I smiled nervously and gave him a light shrug. "I honestly don't know, I didn't think people actually would like me this much."

"Well people I've talked to have said it's because you're a handsome young fellow and many of the girls out there are wondering if you're available."

"Not really, but I don't think I'll be dating anyone any time soon, maybe never again."

My answer didn't seem to satisfy him. "So is there anyone?"

I glanced to the side of the stage where Rose was, me and her weren't dating and she hadn't really expressed any interest in me but we did seem to have a connection. And then there was Mikayla but obviously she didn't want to date me. I shook my head and responded. "No there's no one." The girls in the crowd seemed ready to leap onto the stage at this and smiled as charmingly as I could.

"There's another reason that comes to my attention that people seem to really like you," I glanced over at him curiously. "your full 12 score." I nodded my head in understanding. "How did you get that?"

"Well I've never really learned anything about fighting or weaponry, so I guess it was just luck."

Caesar waved my answer aside. "Nonsense, when I spoke to the game makers they said you showed amazing natural talent since the day you got here. All the other tributes seem to be jealous of your skills."

"I just try my best and hope."

Caesar leaned closer to the crowd and smiled mischievously. "He's humble too. Ladies this one's a keeper!" More cheers erupted from the audience. Caesar looked over at the timer telling him how much time he had with each tribute. "Well folks we're almost out of time with Brady so I'll just ask one more question. Brady, what did you feel when your name was pulled out of all the other people in Illinois?"

I thought the question over for a few seconds before answering. "To be honest it didn't feel real to me. It felt like a nightmare that wouldn't end. And lately I've just been really scared of losing or winning, because either way I lose."

Everyone was listening intently to me and gave me sympathetic looks especially Caesar, he whispered so quiet so only I could hear. "Bless your soul boy." and then stood up and spoke at his regular volume, "Once again give it up for tribute number 99," he motioned me to stand next to him before taking my hand and thrusting in up into the air. "Brady Parker!"

Mikayla's POV

I spent the almost the entire next day in my room the only exception was when I went out for my interview with Candace for her show, which was being shown tonight. I'm pretty sure that the part where I expressed my opinion of the king's competence was being edited.

My father came knocking at my door at one point to tell me to come up in an hour to come watch Candace's show with him and the kings, I just grunted out a quick sure and flopped back down on my bed. I must have been lying there for a while because my dad came back wondering where I was. I sighed and went to the king's room.

When I walked in Boz gave me a small smile and wave while Boomer just glared at me. I guess he knows. I hope he doesn't think me and Boz will become a couple because I really don't have feelings for him. The only guy I've really felt that way about was Brady even more so now that he's gone. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he in school? Does he have a girlfriend? I hope not.

"…. It should be very educational."

"I thought I said that should not be a tool for learning."

I rolled my eyes, why can't Boomer just grow up already. No I can't think like that last time it caused the guy I'm in love with to leave.

"It's starting!" I heard Boz squeal.

"Kinkow. Shrouded in mystery with a violent past, turbulent present, and paraless future. The shocking story begins now…" I can't believe Candace actually put together a show like this! It has facts and history and is very educational. But how come she didn't report to finding the other half of the Zadoc wheel to me and my dad immediately instead of telling all of Kinkow on her stupid show? That's just like Candace to blab about something really important, which should be kept secret, to the whole island just to get an audience! But I can't be too mad at her, if she hadn't done this show we would have probably found out the hard way that Kaita was coming back to life and we were all doomed. My dad is freaking out now and Lanny seems to be ordering one of those rafts in case the island blows up or something.

Boz was the one who seemed most worried though. Not about the island blowing up or Kaita coming back but about the king rings. He's worried that the island sent him to Mindu instead of with Brady and Boomer to Chicago. I have to admit if I was him I would be a little worried too. And all this makes me wonder if he really is a king of legend or is he just filling in while Brady's away on his quest for maturity?

But secretly I hope he isn't really a king of legend. Because if he is…

Well that might mean I never get to see Brady again. If the island has no use for him and feels it is better for him to be off the island than he might not be able to come back. When Boomer tried to go after him a storm came and kept him leaving. But was that to keep one of the king of legends from leaving or to keeping Boomer from bringing his brother back?

But it doesn't' seem that Boomer or Boz really care.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 3 2 1…

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings of the Hunger Games but I do own Rose.

Brady's POV

I made my way to the other side of the stage at the end of the hallway and leant against the wall. Rose was getting announced and brought on stage. Surprisingly she didn't look nervous in fact she seemed very confident, probably much more confident than I looked. She sat so poised in her chair and I didn't know it was even possible for her to look more beautiful, but it is. The lights shining down on her made her look like she was glowing like an angel. They started talking as I got lost in Rose's appearance, but one question did catch my attention.

"Well Rose you and Brady seem to be very close, when you two first on the chariot you were referred to as 'star crossed lovers. Is there anything going on between you?" I stared intently on Rose. What would she say?

Rose hesitated, and she glanced nervously in my direction before answering. "We're just really good friends. But there is… someone else." I look down at my shoes disappointed. Wait disappointed? I know I never said that I had feelings for her but there's something about her that makes me feel so good. And she likes someone else? The thought of her with another guy made my blood boil.

Caesar didn't seem entirely convinced with her answer. "Whose the lucky guy?"

She blushed a deep shade of red. "Just someone from my state."

I felt my heart break a little bit more. After everything that happened with Mikayla and now this? I didn't want to hear any more of this so I sighed and turned my heel down the hallway where Katniss was waiting for me looking very happy.

"Brady you did great! Everyone was going crazy about you, I got so many more people tell me they were going to sponsor you!" Her smile fell when she noticed the sad expression on my face. "Is something wrong Brady?"

"No I just… I just need some sleep."

She nodded in understanding before gently guiding me through the doorway and wished me a good night sleep. I walked slowly down the hall. The walls and floor were white and polished so I could see my reflection. Unfortunately that was the one thing I really didn't want to see. I hate myself. Maybe it really is for the best that I'm here. Mikayla doesn't love me and now I know that Rose never will either. But I shouldn't care about that unless…

Unless I do have feelings for her too.

I shook the thought out of my head and pressed the button to bring the elevator down. It would be a pretty long ride up. Me and Rose lived on the top floor and there were 51 floors. The first one was the main one and then the rest were the rooms of all the tributes.

When the elevator did arrive I pressed the button numbered 51 and leaned back against the glass wall, watching the floors go by in a blur of colors. I emptied my mind and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax for the first time in weeks. Only a couple more days till the games and then it will all be over. Once I got to my floor I flopped down onto my bed without even bothering to get changed.

The Next Day

2 Days till the Games

In the morning and took a long shower, yes a shower. Trying to wash off all the makeup and whatever else they sprayed onto me yesterday. It took me an hour to actually feel clean, when I finished I found that there was nobody here, I changed into my training outfit and went down to the training room, hoping to find Rose and Katniss there.

The training room was crowded with every tribute and their mentors, trying to squeeze in any possible amount of training left before the games. No one noticed me entering, except Cato. He was practicing his swordsmanship, and looked over when I walked in. His eyes glared into me like knifes as if he was already trying to kill me. I hope he didn't notice me shudder.

"Hey Brady!"

I looked towards the voice that called me to see Rose standing by the knife throwing station, waving me over. I rushed over to her and hugged her. She seemed pretty surprised but hugged me back, then we pulled away a minute later, with Katniss giving me a knowing look.

"What was that for?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just felt like it." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly then tried to change the subject as quickly as I could. "So what are we doing today?"

Katniss shook her head trying to hide the smile on her face, "We were working on Rose's aim, but now I think we should go someplace less crowded and talk about strategy."

I scrunched up my face. "Strategy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Brady."

"Why can't we just practice?"

She sighed and began walking away forcing us to follow after her. She ended up leading us to a meeting room on the first floor. The walls were as polished and white as the all the other walls, the only pieces of furniture were a long glass table and curved chairs alongside it. We all took seats, me and Rose sitting across from Katniss. She placed both her elbows on the table and balanced her chin on both her hands.

"Alright, when I was in the games my mentor told me and Peeta to run away as soon as possible, to not try and fight at the cornucopia to get any supplies or weapons. I went for a survival pack and I almost got killed for it-"

"So you want us to run away immediately?" asked Rose.

"No."

"Then you want us to go for the supplies?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, what do you want us to do?"

She sighed and put arms down. "I want you two to get out alive, but we both know that's impossible. I do believe that one of you could win, but in order to win you have to make some very difficult choices. Like when you take a life or spare a life. The goal of the whole game is to slaughter till you're the only one left, but it's not that easy. When you take a life it will be very hard on you, let's hope it stays that way because some people can become very fond of it."

Rose sniffed. "You don't have to worry about that, neither of us is going to start to _like _killing people. We're probably not even going to kill anyone."

Katniss gave her a flat glare. "Then you're going to die."

I put my face in my hands and sighed in exasperation. My stomach twisted and nausea and despair filled me. There was no good way out of this, kill someone else and live or die.

I felt Rose put her hand of my shoulder and whisper something soothingly in my ears, but I wasn't paying attention to her words. Her voice enveloped me and calmed my stomach. I looked up at her and she looked at me sadly and gently rubbed my shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

I shook my head. "No it won't. We're both going to die and it doesn't even matter. I have nothing to live for anyway, so what's the point in even trying. I'll go in and let myself get killed right away, then everyone will be happy." I stood up and stomped out of the room leaving both of the girls staring a gape at my back. I ended up back in the training room, at the archery station with the bow in my hands staring at the targets in front of me. No one bothered me as I practiced for hours emptying my mind of all thoughts and emotions. Katniss and Rose never showed up again, they were probably still talking. I never missed a shot. Everything was just a rhythm notch an arrow, pull back, release, notch an arrow, pull back, release, and so on. People even came to watch me for a while, some in awe others glared at me, but I didn't do anything to reciprocate their looks.

I must have been there for the rest of the day because Katniss came and pulled me away, I let her pull me limply back to my room. I climbed into bed and curled up under the covers, and burrowed as deeply as I could into my pillows.

1 day till the Games

Katniss gave me and Rose the entire day off to spend it whatever way we want, we slept in and had a huge breakfast spread with every breakfast food you could imagine: pancakes, waffles, toast, muffins, french toast, coffee cake, fruits, bacon, eggs, etc…

Rose and I took a long walk through the building, it was empty except for a few guards wandering the halls. Every other tribute was doing all their last minute training for tomorrow, when we passed the training room we saw all of them training harder than we've ever seen them.

We talked about our homes, family, friends, our hobbies. It was nice to find out some many new things about each other. She plays the guitar and sings. Has one sister named Robyn, and a dog named Ruby.

I told her all about Boomer and I's adventures on KInkow, she laughed so hard when I told her the time I painted myself green to sneak into the flogi camp to rescue Boomer from the 'cannibals'. But she seemed uncomfortable when I talked about Mikayla, especially when I told her about the kiss. We ended up holding hands and walking in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

Rose's POV

Walking with Brady was probably the best thing that has happened to me since I've gotten here. His palm was warm against mine, with our fingers intertwined. I truly love his company, he understands me more than anyone I've ever met before, and whenever he looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes it takes everything in me not to melt at his feet. I'm so glad that my last day I get to spend with him.

"So when is the feast?" Brady asked me.

"You're hungry? We just ate lunch."

"That was five hours ago."

I looked down at my watch. _Wow! It really has been that long! _"I guess you're right."

He smirked. "Now was that too hard to say?"

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Shut up. You're right about the time, that's it. So let's go before we're too late, they'll be starting any minute." We kept holding hands all the way to the dining hall that usually only the game makers eat in. The walls, like all the others, were white and washed till they shone, the floors were a dark wood. The table was glass, with dozens of black leather chairs along it. On each side of the room there was a set of large oak doors. Most of all the tributes and their mentors were already sitting down and waiting. Brady and I took seats at the end of the table closest to the door. At the other end of the table sat the Head Game Maker was seated talking with Cato and his mentor. They seemed to be making polite conversation, probably trying to get Cato on the good side of him. Brady glared at them.

"You've noticed all the kissing up, huh?" Katniss's voice came up from behind us. She took the seat on the other side of Brady. "He's hoping to get the game makers to like Cato so they'll let him win."

Brady looked at her confused. "Wait, how could they let him win?"

"The game makers control everything that happens in the game, the environment, the creatures, the weather. If they want you to win then can manipulate the game to be easy for you. "

"Well that's not fair!"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "That's the point! It's not fair!"

"So are we going to try and kiss up to them too?" I asked.

Katniss looked at me as if I grew another head. "Of course not! That's as good as cheating!"

"But you want us the suck up to sponsors."

"Yeah, but that's for money which I can use to send to you if you really need something. They're trying to make sure they'll win."

"So we're just going to sit around and watch it?

She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Unfortunately yes, if we try to interfere at all we'll probably just make it worse. Anyway we already have enough things to worry about without Cato."

It was Brady's turn to shake his head sadly. He stayed silent but his hands were gripping the table so hard I thought it would crack. I knew he didn't like Cato, but the way he glared at him suggested more. I never would have thought Brady was even capable of hatred.

"So what did you two do today?" Katniss asked us.

I opened my mouth to respond but Brady beat me to it. "We didn't do much, we just wandered around and talked. It was nice."

I looked at him fondly. I'm glad he also likes to spend time with me.

Abruptly the Head game maker stood up. "Welcome tributes and mentors. I'm glad all of you agreed to come here to dine together on the last night before our long awaited games begin. So without further ado let the feast begin!"

The table in front of each person became a menu, everyone began selecting the food they wanted. I chose my favorite chicken wings that I used to eat with my friends after school all the time. Katniss started to tell us stories about her and Peeta and their children. There was an incident with a pie which was hilarious. We talked with some of the other tributes, we laughed a lot but they kept eying us warily, like we were about to slit their throats.

The feast when by pretty quickly, at the end we all waddled back to our rooms with our bellies full to the point we would never eat again. Brady hugged me before we went to bed. I cuddled under the covers and let myself drift away.

Brady's POV

I pulled on my robe and left my room heading for the rooftop. I couldn't sleep, I kept waking up after nightmares. I saw dying faces of all the tributes, bloodied, with glazed over eyes. Rose was dying, she kept trying to tell me something she touched my cheek and leaned up almost as if to kiss me but fell over dead before she could. Her eyes were empty and cold. Lifeless. There were other dreams, ones where I was running through many stone walls being chased by something that I couldn't see. All I knew was that it was there and I didn't want it to catch me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. I knew I had to get some air. So that's where I am now. My feet carried me onward, I'd never been to the roof but I passed by the door leading up there everyday, no one said it was off limits but no one ever went up there.

The stairs were steep and narrow, it's a wonder I didn't trip especially since I was half asleep. The rooftop was large and square, covered in flowers in every color imaginable, and little white lights. I walked over to the ledge and placed my elbows on it. I leant over slightly and hit an invisible wall. My eyes widened in shock. _How is that possible?_

Rose's angelic voice came from behind me. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

I didn't bother turning around. "Yeah. How long have you been here?"

She came over to stand beside me. "Not very long, only a few minutes." She paused. "Bad dreams?"

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Me too. I died in one, you were there and I asked you something and…"

I stared at her. _ Did she have the same dream that I did? _"And what?"

"Nothing." she said way too quickly.

"So are you nervous?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I just can't wait till everything is all over, maybe all these dreams will finally stop when I'm dead."

"Don't joke about that."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. This is our last night before… you know. All I'm really hoping for is a good night sleep tonight, but even that might be too much to hope for."

"Yeah we should probably head back to our rooms, we can't be tired tomorrow or we'll be dead within the first five minutes. But I just wish that it wouldn't end like this, I don't want them to think they can control us. If I could do only one more thing before I die it would be to show them they don't own me. I mean if I'm going to die I want to still be me."

"I understand how you feel. But we should both get back to bed it's really late."

I nodded my head. "You're right." I pushed off the ledge, Rose did the same. She wrapped her arms and neck, and I wrapped my around her waist. She tucked her face into my neck, and snuggled closer into me. Her scent filled my nose, it clouded my head, sweet vanilla and roses. Mikayla always smelt like the ocean and tropical flowers, it always had the same effect on me. But this was somehow different, yet it seems exactly the same. _I'm so confused! Do I love Rose or do I love Mikayla? Or do I love them both? How can I possibly love two girls?_

With a reluctance that surprised me I pulled away from Rose and we headed back to our rooms hand in hand. When we were about to go our separate ways she gently kissed my cheek and whispered goodnight before going to her room. I watched her walk away in awe. The moonlight streaming through the windows shone on her hair, and in the semidarkness she seemed to glide across the room.

I shook my head trying to escape the spell she put on me, but to no avail. For tonight I would think about her and what we've been through together. Tomorrow my life changes, or ends.

The Day of the Games

My face felt warm from the sunlight coming from my window. It was still early, and I had been awake for a little while just resting in bed thinking about simpler times. Like when I was in Chicago, after I had come back from Kinkow I had gone back to school, dove into my studies and even had a few people I occasionally hung out with, but no one like Boomer. My life hadn't been very exciting but it was actually nice after living on an island with Tarantula people and evil kings. But I do miss that too. I can't help but wonder if Boomer will ever find out about this, will my aunt tell them, or Rebecca? Will they see it on TV? It hurts that I never heard from them but I half hope they never call and find out I had died. It's so hard to think I will never have the opportunity to tell Boomer face to face that I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Now I will never know if he hates me, or misses me.

Slowly I pushed myself off my bed, and out of the tangled warm covers. At exactly noon today the games will begin that leaves me with, I looked up at the clock on the wall, 6 hours. I walked into the living area, Rose was sitting at a huge table surrounded by food like yesterday. She sat really stiff backed, staring ahead at nothing in particular. Probably thinking about her home and family too.

She started when I tapped her on the shoulder, then gave me a bitter smile. "Hey."

"Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Almost the entire night. You?"

"Same." I took a seat at the chair next to her, and started to fill a plate for myself, Rose had gone back into her own world, completely forgetting I was there. I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and chewed not really tasting again. My mouth felt dry and coarse like I hadn't had anything to drink in days. We sat silently wrapped up in our own thoughts. I started thinking about what me and Boomer would have been doing now on Kinkow. Well, obviously we would have been asleep! But later on we probably would've set loose a dragon and started a war with another island. And I would've been turned down by Mikayla. So all in all another ordinary day on Kinkow. I wonder if he still does stuff like that. Pulling pranks and destroying things. _Maybe he does it with Oogie. _I thought bitterly. I never liked that guy I don't know why there was just something about him the rubbed me the wrong way.

I finished breakfast and went to change into some gray sweats and a black t-shirt. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the rest of the morning, I could train, go for a walk, or spend some time with Rose. I looked out of my room at Rose she hasn't seemed to move this entire time. Maybe it would be best if I just walked around maybe I'll run into Katniss. But I didn't leave I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall. This wall was different then all the other walls in my room. There are four walls, one has the door in it, one has my bed's headboard pressed against, one has three windows on it. Those three walls have a few pictures on them of odd distorted shapes and the ceiling was painted as a map of the Capital. But the fourth wall was completely plain, and it seemed to glow slightly, the odd thing is, is that there is a remote, that looks like a TV remote, that glows the same way. Maybe if I use the remote the wall might do something, what else could it be used for I mean I don't have a TV in my room anyway.

I picked up the remote from my bedside table and cautiously pressed the power button. The wall now showed a green field with golden wild flowers dotted around. The sky was bright blue with wisps of clouds. A few birds flew across the screen and wind made the grass gently sway to its silent song.

Looking at this view made me realize how long it's been since I've been outside, I mean really outside, not on the rooftop or courtyard but actually been outside with grass and trees. I wanted to leap into the image and run around this my legs were numb. Instead I stared at it for what felt to be the longest time. I pressed an arrow button.

This time it showed part of a city, apartment buildings, book stores and tiny coffee shops lined the street. I quickly pressed the arrow button again, not wanting to look at a city. For a while I flipped through the images, sometimes sitting and staring for a while others just moving on to the next. It took my mind off of this afternoon and whenever lied ahead of me, all I could think about was what was right in front of me. I saw forests, mountaintops, ruins, cities, schools, the bottom of the ocean and many more amazing sights. There was one image though that held me, I didn't move on from it, just stared at in longingly.

Kinkow.

The moment I saw it I recognized it, I could never forget it as hard as I have tried. The image was in the jungle but I see rooftops of the huts further on and in the distance the castle stood strong and proud. Home. That was where my brother was, and my sweet cousin Lanny, Mason and Mikayla. I couldn't see them but it was almost like I feel their presence, smell the ocean and sharp tang of the jungle. Hear the villagers scream because of a cheese puff explosion.

I just sat there and stared. I didn't move, not even when Rose came in and sat down beside me. Her arms came around and her hands soothingly rubbed my back. "It's okay Brady, you don't have to cry. It's alright."

I hadn't even realized I had been crying, but when I pulled away a wiped my face with the back of my hand and it came back covered in sticky tears.

"Katniss came to tell me to get you… it's time."

My head shot up to look at her, her face was solemn and filled with dread. I spun to look at the clock, sure enough it was 11:15, we had to go and get ready about now. Wiping the rest of the tears from my face with my shirt I stood up and followed Rose out the door. It felt the same way it did when I first found out I was in the Hunger Games. I passed everything by without a glance just staring ahead hoping to face whatever lay ahead with my head up.

Rose ended up leading me to a room, unlike the rest of the building, was black filled with doorways leading to more dark hallways. Katniss waiting there for us with two of our wardrobe planners Fiffy and Tom. Her face was a mirror of Roses, she knew what it was like to go in there not once but twice and she came back but was never the same. She never talked much of the details of her experiences in the Hunger Games. Only snippets about ways to survive.

She greeted us both with a tight embrace, tears already welling up in her dark eyes. "Make sure they remember you." she turned back down the hallway we came from. Those five words were all she said yet me and Rose knew how much weight they really carried, this was it. We watched her until she was a dark blob in the distance reluctant to tear our eyes from the one who had guided us these past couple weeks, the one who had taught us so much and become our friend. I thought it would be impossible to find a friend here but now I've found two. But I won't see them again.

I turned to Rose and hugged her as tightly as I could, she returned it just as fiercely and cried into my shoulder. I have known her for so short a time and now I can't imagine life without her, to hold her in my arms almost put me to tears again, I don't want to leave her ever. But I knew the longer I held on the harder it would be to let go, so I pulled back gently kissed her forehead and gave her a warm smile before being pulled away by Tom to one of the doorways. I glanced back one last time, our eyes met for a moment before I couldn't see her anymore, but in that moment I saw the girl full spirit that I met on the train two weeks ago, the girl who gave me courage, the girl who made me feel like I could love again. She changed my life and I have to offer her, hopefully I can find a way to keep her alive through this all. That is my last gift to her.

Lanny's POV

My face hurts so much right now. I can't stop smiling. I convinced everyone that I had the chicken pox, which here on Kinkow is quite uncommon, not even the kings have had it yet, so everyone won't come within a mile of me till I get 'better'. It was really easy actually, no one really knows the symptoms of the chicken pox so I started coughing and screaming (because everyone was ignoring me) then drew a lot of red dots all of over my body. Mason immediately threw me in an abandoned room and told me not to come out until I completely healthy again. He sends food in through a cat door so not even a servant will come in here.

Now I can watch my cousin get skewered like a kabob. This was going to be the best day of my life! No one is going to bother me and Brady will die. Yes! Now only two more to go! I'm already coming up with a plan to 'take care of them' it involves a rail road spike, two dozen sticks of dynamite, a nuclear bomb, and a large vat of banana ice cream. Don't ask, the less people who know the better. All I can tell you is that it's full proof, unlike the every other time I've tried to get rid of them. But no need to dwell on the past, the only thing I'm thinking about is watching my cousin die.

Brady's POV

I shifted nervously in my new outfit, and gingerly rubbed my left forearm. Someone had come and injected a tracker into my arm, it didn't leave any mark but it hurt a lot. They had dressed me in a black v neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a soft black jacket, soft black leather knee high lace up boots, and black fingerless gloves. It was actually very comfortable, I could see myself running and fighting in this. My wardrobe planner left a few minutes, leaving me to wait anxiously for someone to come and get me. The room is small and dark with some black hard chairs, on the other side of the room there was clear tube that could fit me inside. I haven't been able to keep still, it feels like I'm a about to lie back and get my head chopped off by a huge axe. I'd rather that happened though because it will probably be a more painless death then whatever I'm going to get.

I wonder how Rose is doing, she's always so strong and tries very hard to keep her fear at bay, but sometimes it's too much for even her to bear. My hope is that she'll be the one that gets out alive, I know I would never be able to forgive myself if I come out and she doesn't, there are a lot of really good people here but Rose deserves to go back and be with her family and friends the most out of all of them.

But I can't but feel uneasy about something. Not the games, something else. It all goes back to that dream had, the one with the voice telling me that in order for my brothers to live I have to die. Something doesn't feel quite right about it. Why couldn't I just stay away from the island, even I tried to go back the island is strong enough to keep me away. And all of a sudden I have this new brother who appears as soon as I disappear. What are the odds of that happening? But I think I believe that part of the dream because I have a vague memory of playing with a baby with a tuff of bright red hair. Maybe it's only my imagination but it seems so real. And the voice said something about facing something that would make choose between my pride and my brothers. That makes no sense! I have no pride! Or dignity for that matter. Just ask Mikayla.

I found myself wiping my gloved palms on my jeans, when were they going to call-

"Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games!" A deep voice boomed from somewhere above me followed by an excited roar of an audience cheering. "It was decreed that this year the 50 states of the United States would offer up in tribute one young man and women, between the ages of twelve and eighteen. To be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death. The games will commence in five minutes."

I swallowed nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck. _I guess that answers my question._

The door on the other side of the room opened and Tom came in and gave me a excited grin, expecting me to happy. He ushered me into the clear tube, shut the door and then headed back the way he came. The tube slowly started to move upward, I pressed my palms on the inside of the tube. Panic engulfed me. _Where am I going?_

My head peeked over the edge into what appeared to be grass, I kept moving upward till I was standing on a small circular stone platform. I was facing a space in between two stone walls, looking around I saw I wasn't alone, all the tributes were lined up on one side of me and Rose was on my other, and ahead of us was…

A maze.

I looked back at Rose, she met my eyes looking bewildered. I tried to smile reassuringly but I couldn't. She looked as if she wanted to run over to me, she was terrified. It took all my self-control to not go to comfort her. I balled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth to restrain myself.

12

11

10

A cool clear voice echoed over us, counting out the seconds.

9

8

7

I prepared myself to run.

6

5

4

I have to do this…

3

For Rose…

2

For my brothers.

1


End file.
